1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a headrest device.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-168751, there has been known a technology that predicts a rear collision (a collision between an own vehicle and a rear vehicle) by using radar and moves a headrest front portion toward a fully open position relative to a headrest rear portion.